Giving up the Hate
by Emily Meyer
Summary: La haine n'est, au fond, qu'une carapace sombre qui cache la douleur... Peut-on aimer après tant de souffrance ? Peut-on être heureux sans oublier ? Dans ces yeux bleus, il y a tant de force et de faiblesse à la fois... Pourront-ils raviver l'éclat des pupilles noirs ? NaruSasu, UA, Yaoi Hurt/Comfort
1. Prologue

Bonjour ! Donc voici ma nouvelle fic, première sur ce compte ! Ce prologue est court, mais c'est en gros pour voir si ça vous tente... Pas question que je me remette à poster des histoires que personne ne lit \o/ Autrement dit, si ça vous branche... Faites-le savoir ! REVIEW PLZ GUYS QnQ

Disclaimer - Naruto et compagnie ne m'appartienne pas.

Résumé - La haine n'est, au fond, qu'une carapace sombre qui cache la douleur... Peut-on aimer après tant de souffrance ? Peut-on être heureux sans oublier ? Dans ces yeux bleus, il y a tant de force et de faiblesse à la fois... Pourront-ils raviver l'éclat des pupilles noirs ?

Genre - NaruSasu, UA, Yaoi, Hurt/Comfort

* * *

Il avait mal.

Cette souffrance avait habité les moindres recoins de son âme, du plus profond de son cœur jusqu'à trancher son corps, sa peau, en un assaut sanglant à jamais répété chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque seconde depuis cet instant où il avait tout perdu.

Il avait eu mal.

Mais il avait tenté de vaincre la douleur. De la pourfendre, de l'oublier, de se battre, de regagner ne serait-ce qu'une pointe d'humanité. De dignité. Mais comment vaincre ce qui, en soit, se nourrit de tout ce qui est puissant, l'amour, les rêves, le bonheur, et qui les transforme en un atroce cauchemar ou le désespoir, la colère et les pleurs sont seuls souverains ?

Il n'avait pas pu vaincre, non.

Alors il avait caché. Arranger son cœur pour que la souffrance soit ensevelie sous la haine, la rage, le mépris du genre humain tout entier. Pour ne pas souffrir de cette culpabilité qui l'assaillait sans cesse, il avait déclaré coupable toute l'humanité. Pour ne pas se détester, il avait haï le monde. Pour ne pas pleurer, il avait crié, et peu à peu, l'enfant doux et vulnérable qui aurait pu devenir un homme fort, humain, s'était métamorphosé en une sorte de misanthrope avec un regard qui ne traduisait que colère, haine, et mort. La lueur de l'espoir n'avait plus sa place dans les pupilles noires, seul la fatalité y brillait sombrement.

Mais il avait mal.

Même enterrée, la souffrance touche un cœur si faible. A s'obstiner dans le malheur, l'esprit se fêle, et par ces failles la douleur revient, devenue encore plus puissante dans sa cachette. Pire, il avait des instants où la haine se brisait. Lorsqu'il apercevait une famille, des parents, des enfants heureux, dans ces moments-là sa colère volait en éclat, entaillant son âme, sa chair, et laissant place à l'immense souffrance trop longtemps contenue.

Si l'on n'affronte pas la douleur, comment espérer qu'elle s'en aille ?

Mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte. Cette douleur, c'était tout ce qui lui restait, la seule preuve tangible qu'un jour, il avait été heureux. Si elle partait, s'il oubliait ? Que resterait-il de ces êtres qu'il avait tant aimé, et qui l'avait aimé ? Ne se doit-on pas de garder un souvenir de tout cela ? Oublier, c'aurait été accepter cette perte. Et même contre tout le bonheur du monde, même contre le soulagement de cette souffrance, même contre l'éclat azur des deux yeux en face de lui, jamais il ne l'aurait accepté.

Il ne les laisserait pas partir.

Coûte que coûte.


	2. Chapter 1

**YAOI, Homme x homme, si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas ^^**

**Naruto ain't mine :'(**

**Résumé - **La haine n'est, au fond, qu'une carapace sombre qui cache la douleur... Peut-on aimer après tant de souffrance ? Peut-on être heureux sans oublier ? Dans ces yeux bleus, il y a tant de force et de faiblesse à la fois... Pourront-ils raviver l'éclat des pupilles noirs ?

**Genre - NaruSasu, UA, Yaoi, Hurt/Comfort**

**Alors, avant tout je tenais à préciser deux trois truc :**

Je n'ai pas l'intention de mettre de la angst ou autre, même si le thème de la fic est policier (ne vous attendez pas à des événements traumatisants, les seuls seront ceux de leur passé je ne suis pas assez sadique pour leur infliger plus de souffrance, les pauvres...). Ca se finira bien et les genres sont bien Hurt/comfort et Romance. ^^ J'ai mis M parce que dans les derniers chapitres il y aura sans doutes un ou deux lemon :)

**Pas de béta, désolée d'avance. Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1 – RETROUVAILLES ****INATTENDUES**

Du noir.

Du noir partout, l'obscurité la plus totale.

Et tout à coup, un cri. Un déchirement de rouge dans la pénombre.

« Sasuke ! »

Encore du rouge. Du bleu, de la peur, et du rouge sanglant s'étalant sur le sol.

Confusion, terreur, douleur. Tout est brumeux, seul le visage de sa mère agonisante transperce les ténèbres.

« Sasuke, va-t'en ! »

Un autre visage, visage mort sur lequel les derniers instants d'agonie se voient encore. Son père.

Et enfin, un rire dans le noir. Un rire terrible, psychopathe, un rire suintant la folie. Et quelques mots, prononcés par une voix atrocement familière.

« Tu es si faible, petit frère… »

* * *

Sasuke ouvrit les yeux en grand. Il ne sursauta pas, ne cria pas, comme on peut s'imaginer le réveil après un cauchemar aussi poignant. Peut être parce que cela lui arrivait chaque nuit depuis des années. Ou peut-être parce que ce n'était pas un cauchemar.

C'était pire – un souvenir.

Il se redressa, frotta ses paupières encore endormies. Une journée de plus commençait, et Itachi était toujours en vie. Il se leva, marcha quelques pas et se planta devant le lavabo, contemplant son reflet. Sous la fatigue, aujourd'hui encore, il n'y avait que de la haine et de la colère glaciale sur son visage angélique. Et comme chaque matin depuis plus de dix-huit ans, il pensa : « Bientôt il sera mort. Bientôt je le tuerai. »

Sasuke entra dans le métro. Il n'était pas plein à craquer, étant donné qu'il était encore tôt, mais il était suffisamment plein pour qu'il n'y ai aucune place assise. Pas que cela ait jamais dérangé Sasuke, qui se fichait bien d'être debout. Aujourd'hui, le jeune homme se dirigeait pour la première fois vers son nouveau travail. Après avoir été un petit agent de police pendant un an et demi, son génie naturel et son zèle l'avaient finalement amené à être promu inspecteur. Même si cela l'avait obligé à déménager, Sasuke était plus que satisfait de cet avancement. Désormais, il enquêterait sur de vrais criminels, et remonter la piste jusqu'à son frère serait beaucoup plus facile.

Le seul point négatif de ce poste était qu'il allait lui être assigner un coéquipier. Et dieu sait à quel point Sasuke avait horreur du travail d'équipe.

Mais bon, il lui suffirait de rester froid et d'ignorer toute tentative de rapprochement, et l'autre saurait se garder à distance.

La seule personne qui avait jamais voulu rester à ses côtés malgré sa froideur avait désormais toutes les raisons du monde de le détester, pour le plus grand bien de Sasuke, alors il ne craignait pas que qui ce soit veuillent sympathiser avec lui.

Il aurait sans doute du.

* * *

Arrivé au poste, il fut salué par le chef du département de la section B du commissariat de Konoha, section spécialisée en meurtres et autres infractions graves du code pénal.

« Kakashi Hatake. C'est un plaisir. M. Uchiha je présume ? »

L'homme devait friser la quarantaine. Il avait des cheveux argentés, et le seul œil qu'on pouvait voir – sur l'autre reposait un bandeau blanc – ne laissait distinguer qu'un mortel ennui et un profonde fatigue. Sasuke songea fugacement que prendre la place d'un homme si peu motivé allait être un jeu d'enfant.

« Tout à fait, enchanté. »

L'homme lui serra la main avec une fermeté assez surprenante pour l'air mou qu'il affichait.

« Le partenaire qu'on vous a assigné, commença Kakashi, est un sacré phénomène, mais il est bon. Il vous complètera bien – c'est un as du dialogue qui saura tirer des aveux d'à peu près n'importe qui, et a un instinct étonnant. Je compte sur vous pour lui apporter votre sérieux et votre intelligence. Si vous parvenez à vous entendre, d'après ce que je sais de lui et ce que j'ai entendu de vous, vous devriez former une fine équipe. »

_Complètera ?_ Pensa Sasuke. _Comme si j'avais besoin qu'on me complète. Et j'espère que par sacré phénomène il n'entends pas que c'est un…_

Mais il fut interrompu dans le fil de sa pensée par le chef de section qui lui ordonna de le suivre.

Ils arrivèrent dans une salle blanche où de nombreux bureaux se tenaient, séparés par des cloisons grises. Sur chacun, il y avait un ordinateur, voir deux, et la plupart croulaient sous les dossiers et les feuilles volantes.

« Voici votre coéquipier. »

Sasuke le reconnu instantanément. Il ne pouvait pas s'y tromper – les cheveux blonds, les trois cicatrices sur chaque joue, les grands yeux bleus. Lorsque Kakashi le présenta, le brun savait déjà quel nom il allait entendre.

« Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto, voici Sasuke Uchiha, il vient d'être muté. Tu l'aideras à faire ses marques, hum ? »

Oh, ça, Sasuke en doutait fortement. Il s'apprêtait déjà à ce que Naruto lui saute dessus et le frappe au moindre moment. Pourquoi ? Cela remontait à loin…

Nous avons déjà mentionné une personne qui avait tout fait pour sympathiser avec le brun antisocial, et déjà dit qu'elle avait de nombreuses raisons de le haïr à présent. Cette personne était, coup du sort ou coïncidence bizarre, le blond qui se tenait devant lui.

Ils étaient allés au lycée ensemble. En un an à peine, Sasuke avait échangé plus de mot avec lui que toutes les personnes à qui il avait daigné parler depuis la mort de ses parents. Même si la plupart du temps, ces échanges se résumaient à des insultes ou des remarques cinglantes, l'affection mutuelle qu'ils partageaient était transparentes pour tous – sauf eux. Et c'était bien pour cela que Sasuke avait voulu se détacher au plus vite de cette personne qui le rendait faible, presque gentil.

Cela avait commencé par un éloignement. Si ça n'avait été que ça, il supposait que Naruto aurait oublié depuis longtemps une querelle d'ados. Il se serait bien fichu que le blond soit là ou même qu'il lui en veuille.

Sauf que c'était allé plus loin.

Lorsque Sasuke avait décidé de devenir plus fort, il avait voulu rejoindre un des plus puissants gangs de la ville du Son, le gang Orochimaru, du nom de son leader, qui avait un contact direct avec la mafia locale – mafia dont son frère faisait activement parti. Cependant, pour prouver qu'il était près à tout, on demanda à Sasuke de tabasser son meilleur ami. Simple protocole d'entrée.

Sasuke n'avait pas d'ami. Juste un rival un peu con. Alors il se dit que ça ferait l'affaire.

Il frappa de toutes ses forces ce garçon qui ne l'avait jamais jugé, jamais plains.

Si fort que le garçon gringalet qu'il était à l'époque finit à l'hôpital. Sasuke ne fut pas triste et n'eu aucun remord. Il se fichait bien de ce type, après tout. Il lui avait manqué, avec son air idiot, mais très peu et très rarement.

Or ici un problème se posait. L'entrée de Sasuke dans le gang avait fait du bruit dans son ancien lycée, et Naruto avait été au courant. Il le savait parce qu'il avait reçu une lettre de lui, le traitant de connard et lui souhaitant un bon séjour dans son petit gang merdeux (lettre qu'il avait déchiré d'office).

Mais dans la police, les ex-mafieux ou délinquants juvéniles était interdit. Si on apprenait son passé, il serait viré sur le champ.

Et devant lui se tenait un homme qui avait toutes les raisons de se venger, et qui était au courant.

C'était un imprévu sacrément emmerdant.

À sa grande surprise, la réaction de Naruto ne fut ni une baffe, ni un poing dans la gueule, ni un signalement direct de son passé délinquant. Non, ce que cet idiot fit, ce fut un grand sourire idiot.

« Ah, ça faisait longtemps Sasuke ! Toujours une tête de déterré à ce que je vois. »

Kakashi prit un air légèrement surpris :

« Ah ! Vous vous connaissez ? »

« Ouais, on état en classe ensemble en seconde, c'était un sacré p'tit bâtard ! »

Sasuke rétorqua :

« C'était toujours mieux que l'espèce d'imbécile bruyant que tu étais, et que apparemment tu es toujours. »

« Ah, connard ! T'as pas changé, hein ! »

Kakashi regarda l'échange, étonné mais pas spécialement intéressé. Un livre bien plus intéressant que ce dialogue l'attendait dans son bureau…

« Bon et bah je vois que vous vous entendez bien, c'est parfait, dit-il, ce qui lui valu un regard incrédule de Sasuke, Naruto je compte sur toi pour lui faire faire le tour et lui présenter le dossier, ce genre de truc… »

Et il s'éloigna.

Une fois seuls dans la salle (il était encore tôt et la plupart des employés du commissariat n'était pas encore arrivés), Sasuke demanda :

« Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? »

Naruto le regarda, un peu surpris par le ton agressif qu'il avait pris.

« Quoi, tu parles de ton gang là ? Pourquoi j'aurais fais ça ? Si tu es ici c'est que tu as changé, enfin, je suppose. »

Sasuke senti le soulagement l'envahir.

« Mais je suppose que tu veux toujours tuer ton frère, hum ? » ajouta le blond.

Un silence s'installa. La seule mention du meurtrier de ses parents assombrissait toujours le regard du brun.

« Evidemment. Mais je refuse de devenir un criminel comme lui. Je l'amènerai sur la chaise moi-même, et pas en suivant ses traces. »

Le visage tanné du blond était indéchiffrable.

« C'est sans doute mieux. En tout cas, ne t'inquiète pas, tant que tu restes clean je ne dirai rien. J'ai de l'honneur moi, vois-tu, et la trahison c'est pas mon genre. »

La reproche dans son ton était évidente. Il ne lui avait sans doute pas entièrement pardonné, au final.

Bah, quelle importance.

« Allez viens, faut que je te fasse visiter. »

* * *

**Ce n'est pas très très long, je m'en excuse... Une review quand même ? ^^**


End file.
